ouanfandomcom-20200214-history
Nemesis
|image = NemesisWiki.jpg |image-size = |image-caption = Portrayed by: Olivia Wilde |Created By= Nyxi |status= Alive |Gender= Female |Age= 2737 |Species= Demigoddess |Position= Over Nemea |affiliation = Summer Court|species = Demigoddess}} The Beginning Once upon a time, the Amazon Queen, Hippolyta, wished to be a mother a second time. She successfully seduced the Green Man and through their union, a daughter was born. A demigoddess upon this plain was not sage from the Forbearer so Hippolyta took the child to Sage, the Green Man, and petitioned him to kill her child or swear to hide her from the Forbearer. Overcome with compassion for his daughter, The Green Man agreed to hide her and gifted her. From the womb the baby was toxic, but the Green Man gave to her claws that she might extract her poison. This gift as well as her hidden heritage would be safe so long as she never consumed animal flesh. Nemesis was born the second daughter to Queen Hippolyta, and the younger sister of NIke. She trained in many weapons but there is no swordsman women her equal in Allutheria, and perhaps the world. As she grew, Nemesis developed a talent for stealth and using her precious poison to eliminate an enemy or threat. She is 1/3 of the elite fighting force known only as: The Harpies. The Inescapable The Harpies Nemesis is a Brigadier in the Amazonian military. Her fierce and violent fighting style has gained her fame among her own people. While she is the sword, her sisters Nike and Bia, are the axe and spear. Together the three of them make up the special operations unit that the Queen dispatches to her worse offenders. Though they are all three different, each has a unique approach to a situation. Nemesis is fearless to a fault. She will be the first one to volunteer for a seemingly suicide mission if only to prove her bravery. She often speaks before she thinks and allows emotions to drive her fury instead of wisdom. While her sisters think through an approach, she will dive head first into a sticky situation and come out victorious. She is not diplomatic, nor is the the lawgiver. Of the Harpies, she is the Assassin, the Inescapable, the Lion. Though she seems delicate and dainty, there is no shortage of vengeance within her. The Great Lioness: Nemea In her quest to be forever victorious, Nemesis created a faemiliar whom goes by the name, Nemea. This faemiliar takes the form of a giant lioness, gifted with a pelt of invulnerability. So long as Nemea does not lay with a man, she cannot die by a weapon. Nemesis is extremely fond of her creation and often takes her as a lover. Keres In her mission to become part of her mother's pride, Nemesis chose to become a mother herself. A great man was chosen by her, and through their breif union, a daughter was born. The Harpy named her child, Keres, "a violent and beautiful death", for she would have the spirit of a great warrior. Keres is very precious to Nemesis, and even though she is not the motherly type, she became a mama bear. Loving and kind, Nemesis took to caring fo rher daughter over a string of one night stands and late nights. However, nothing can last. Her child just started training at the tender age of 6, and Nemesis is heartbroken. Devastated, she has emerged from her grief much more bloodthirsty than before. Recently Searching for her place in the Amazon world, Nemesis seeks out a forbidden name. She goes to a solitary place and speaks the name of her father, Sage, to invoke the spirit of the Green Man. To her surprise, he, himself, appears to her. The two share a long overdue embrace and brief conversation. A battle breaks out and the Harpies are called upon the front lines. In the heat of it, Nike is struck down and killed by an enemy. She is retrieved by Nemesis and Bia and laid to rest in the campsite. The Harpies allow Nemea, their most trusted friend, to stay with them as they appear to mourn their sister - yet they do not weep. In the wee morning hours, Nemea learns that Nike will rise again with the sun each time she falls. Upon a victorious return, Nemesis attends a feast in her warriors honor. She is tempted and seduced by her familiar, Nemea, and the two share a night of no sleep together. Upon waking the next morning, Nemesis informs Nemea that she has met her father, the Green Man, a crime worth punishing in her mother's court. Upon returning to her mother's court, Nemesis promptly leaves again to visit Ga'Leah. There she seeks out a rumor and finds it to be true in the Green Place. She has a third sister, created by The Green man and Chaos. Lamia is a naga, and greets her long awaited sister warmly. The two share conversation and explore one another's lifestyles. Once returned to Themyscira, Nemesis joined her sister, Bia - The Savage- and her Lioness, Nemea, in teh capture and torture of a male enemy. While Bia violently tortures him, Nemesis watches, her Lioness by her side, and encourages Bia to use sadistic methods to extract truth from him. After the defeat of their general to an unknown enemy, Nemesis is abruptly wakened by her elder sister, Nike. they are gathered together and taken outside to the gladiator pits to witness what Larentya has brought back for them to see. Together, with her family and her daughter, Nemesis looks upon the blighted monsters for the first time. The drums of war ring out and Nemesis is called to her mother's side. She and Nemea are instructed to defend the Western wall of their city. Together they take on the blighted Kleeners and drive them back. They continue their fight and destroy their enemy, only to find another wave is headed towards them. While in the heat of battle, the Harpy sees the Horseman of War rise up and charge. She, along with her faithful faemiliar, Nemea, fly head first into a battle with the Horseman. His horse is killed by Nemea in her lion form, and the Horseman is felled by Nemesis. While she suffered injuries, Nemesis managed to slay the Horseman of War, taking his head and claymore for a trophy. After she hears the news of her beloved sister's death by the wyvern, Nemesis sets out to seek comport in the arms of her lovers and familiar. She sets out that night and finds solace in a small glade away from her mother's court. Here she calls to her faemiliar, only to find that Nemea has been blighted by the Horse of War she killed earlier. Nemesis must make a decision. Follow orders and lay to rest her plagued lover, or defy her queen's orders and find a way to cure her beloved.